Forced Romance
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a awkward meeting in the middle of the forest. But what happens when someone from the west traps the miko and demon in a cave, and the only way to get out is for an heir to be conceived..
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR LEMONS/LANGUAGE/ACTION/AND A FEW OTHER THINGS.

**CHAPTER ONE: RED LINGERIE**

ENJOY.

The Lord of the west stood tall on the mountain side. His long silver hair blowing in the harsh winter wind. An ice glare on his face as he looked over his snow covered lands.

Winter had come suddenly in the night.

Much too suddenly for his liking, But the demon lord knew that it was time to return to his home.

The large castle of the west had been left with no lord to rule it for a year now.

Sesshomaru would send his servant, an old toad demon to the large castle. Said demon's name was Jakin.

Jakin would insure that the grounds were keep and the magnificent castle stood in its glory, awaiting it's lords arrival at any moment.

The large demon look down as the sound of a small sneeze hit his ears.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly as he looked down to the small human female. she was sitting on a snow covered rock. She was currently wiping her nose with a small handkerchief.

Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment, his little 'daughter' had changed greatly in the last four years.

Sesshomaru looked back up to the snow covered hills as he began to think of the little girl that he resurrected almost 5 years ago.

Rin was thin, malnourished. She wore rags, her hair and skin not taken care of. She had been cast aside like bad fish.

Now that once abandoned child, walked beside the mightiest of demon lords, she called him father.

Sesshomaru had not like the idea of the young girl calling him father, at first.

But now that she understood that it was something that was only said in private, he did not mind very much.

Sesshomaru turned to the young girl who smiled up at him.

Her nose was red from the cold wind. Her brown hair pinned up with a very expensive jade clip, the red stone matching the dark kimono she wore. Rin had matured greatly, she was now taking lessons on how to be a lady. Sesshomaru had collected her from the old miko, to travel with him again. It was time for her to return to the castle and begin her studies.

Sesshomaru would not have an uneducated child tied to him.

He looked away from her chocolate eyes as he spoke.

"Come Rin, we leave."

his voice was like satin as it echoed in the wind.

The young girl nodded as she stood, pulling the hood back over her head as she waited for Sesshomaru to pass her, before she followed behind him.

Sesshomaru was pleased that she was learning her place. Something the young child had lacked the first two years that she followed him.

Sesshomaru walked through the snow gracefully as he turned to look over his shoulder, watching the young girl struggle with her long kimono. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky watching the clouds move quickly as the wind picked up.

Rin released her kimono as a loud whistle filled the air. Her eyes widened as she looked up to her lord.

It was not very long before a loud roar filled the air. A large smile graced the young girls face as she tighten the hood around her rosy face.

Sesshomaru watched as the two headed dragon landed roughly in the snow. Large amounts of the cold snow filling the air as the dragon began to run to the young girl.

Rin smiled as the dragon pushed one of its large heads against her small hand, a purr escaping its large chest as it was reunited with its beloved owner.

Yes Ah and UN loved Sesshomaru as well, but the human female was much more lenient with giving snacks and petting's.

Rin's eyes widened as Sesshomaru lifted her to sit on the back of the dragon. she looked up to his face as his large clawed hands left her waist.

Even sitting on the two headed dragons back, her lord still stood tall.

"Thank you, fath..my lord." Rin stuttered before correcting herself.

Sesshomaru's eyes soften as he watched the blush fill her cheeks as he spoke.

"are you warm enough Rin? We have a journey ahead of us."

he spoke actually concerned about the human girls warmth.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl nodded, the large demon turned and took hold of the rains that where attached to the large two headed dragon.

Rin watched as her lord turned, his long hair blowing in the breeze as he began to gracefully walk to the western castle.

-oOo-

The inu-hanyou stared with fearful eyes as the raven haired miko stared in to his golden eyes.

"this isn't what it looks like Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his face turning red as he looked at the anger filled face. In his hand, he held a red pair of a certain miko's panties.

Kagome gripped her fist as she stared at the hanyou.

"oh really Inuyasha, because it looks like you were sniffing my underwear." she growled, ripping the panties from his clawed hand.

The miko could not believe what she had walked in on.

Inuyasha and her were camping out on the southwest border. They had been called to clear out some demons from a small village. With Sango about to give birth, Miroku had to stay behind with the slayer. So Kagome decided to join the hanyou on the journey.

It had been one year since Naraku's death. The jewel was gone and all was at piece.

Kagome and Inuyasha had not come together like many of their friends had thought.

Kagome realized how immature the hanyou was, and the scene before her just proved it.

Kagome eyed the red panties in her hand.

she had left to change behind the trees, before slowly walking back in the snow to their small camp site. What met her was the hanyou sitting by her yellow bag, in his hands he gripped her underwear. Her eye''s widened as she saw him bring the fabric to his nose, smelling it.

The hanyou's mouth hung low as he tried to prove to her that he was not smelling her dainty underwear.

"Kagome! I.. I.."

he ran behind her as she lifted her bag and began to walk from their campsite.

The miko was so done with the hanyou. She cursed under her breath as she felt the cold wind hit her skin. yes it was a walk to the next village, but she was not going to stay with the hanyou pervert tonight. She would go to the small village and get a room at the inn.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heavy steps running behind her. His constant excuses as he followed the angry miko.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly as a massive aura hit him. His eyes widened as he reached for the miko's jacket.

"Kagome wait!" his voice cried out as she turned looking at his hand on her hoodie. She shocked him gently as she hissed.

"let go Inuyasha!" the hanyou's hand released as Kagome turned back to the front.

Her face slammed into something hard and cold, the feeling of her cheek being sliced opened hit her, Kagome was suddenly falling back, her eyes widened as a large hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

Kagome gripped the sleeve of the person who caught her. Her eyes looking up as she was pulled up to face the person. .

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru stared back down at her. His eyes cold as ice as he placed her on her feet. Kagome was speechless, her eyes wide and her cheeks full of blush as she watched Sesshomaru lift her red panties from his shoulder.

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o. LINK IS IN MY BIO!


	2. CHAPTER TWO: DARK SUPRISE

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR LEMONS/LANGUAGE/ACTION/AND A FEW OTHER THINGS.

**CHAPTER TWO: DARK SUPRISE**

ENJOY.

There was a cold and awkward silence as the western lord lifted the red piece of fabric from his shoulder.

Sesshomaru eyed it for a moment.

It was almost an instant discovery that it was some type of undergarment.

It was made from an unknown fabric.

By its scent he knew it belonged to the miko.

Sesshomaru looked down with his golden eyes to the wide blue ones of the miko. Her hair was blowing in the wind behind her, her cheeks filled with red as she watched him.

She was obviously embarrassed.

He looked down further to the gash on her right cheek.

Upon her rudely running into him, she must had ran into his armor.

Sesshomaru looked down to the spike on his chest plate, the medal was bloody.

'disgusting.' he thought

Sesshomaru reached out his large hand to the shaking woman before him, he held the unusual undergarment in between his fingers.

"This Sesshomaru believes that this belongs to you miko." he spoke handing her the unusual under garment.

Kagome wish she could die. She must have been blushing so hard as she reached out taking it quickly..

Her blush deepened as his hand touched her own. Sesshomaru quickly pulling his hand back to his side, he would defiantly need a bath now, first her blood then her skin, no that was too much.

Kagome looked away as she shoved the red panties into her bag.

She stopped briefly to give Inuyasha an evil glare that screamed, 'This is all your damn fault'. She turned back to the demon before her.

Sesshomaru had turned and was now walking pass them. His long hair swaying in the wind as he walked gracefully. Kagome smiled at the young girl on the back of the dragon. Rin waved to Kagome as they passed. Her smile growing as she watch Kagome wave back.

"Thank..thank you lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice shuddered as she spoke.

The demon did not turn around to accept her thanks as he pulled the dragon behind him. Ah and Un trailing behind their master.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly as the human miko cried out, he turned.

"ugh!" Kagome cried, a burning sensation hit her. Her heart was pounding as she fell to the snow below her.

Her fingers gripping the snow as the pain radiated threw her body.

Inuyasha raced to her side, he had her in his arms as soon as she fell.

His eyes widened as her holy power began to flow through her. Kagome's hair was flowing around her as the power flowed off of her.

Inuyasha winced as the holy power flowed into his skin. The hanyou winced as it began to become painful.

The hairs on Sesshomaru's neck raised as he turn to look at the miko. A burning sensation began running through him.

"What!" he spoke angerly.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt very weak. He released the reins to the two headed dragon as he reached for something to support himself.

Inuyasha growled. "What did you do to her Sesshomaru!" the hanyou glared at his older brother.

His eyes widening as he watched Sesshomaru lean against the large tree.

Rin jumped from the back of the dragon as she raced to her father, the wind pushing her hood down as the snowy wind flowed through her brown hair.

.

Sesshomaru growled. What was happening to him?

What had the miko done?

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's small hand on his chest as she stared up into his eyes. He could hear her crying, but the pounding in his ears was becoming to loud to handle.

Sesshomaru looked passed her to inuysha, he was looking with wide eyes as the miko's body began to glow, the light was so bright even Sesshomaru had to look away.

Rin was crying now. Her father was growling and a light had begun to form around him. It was like a barrier, she no longer could touch him. Her fingers where burning as she beat against the barrier.

Inuyasha growled as Kagome began to disappear from his arms. He closed his eyes as the light became to bright. Once he could see again, his eyes widening as he looked down.

Kagome was no longer in his arms, she was gone. The only thing left was the red blood droplets from her cheek.

Inuyasha stood as Rin began to scream Sesshomaru's name. He ran to the girl pulling her back as the same thing occurred to the large demon.

Rin tried to free her self from Inuyasha arms, but he pulled her against his chest and turned away to shield her from the light.

Just as soon as it had begun it was over. Rin looked up with tearful eyes to the spot her father stood, he was no longer there.

Inuyasha looked down as the little human girl began to cry into his shirt, her hugged her tightly as he looked around,. What the hell had just happened.

-oOo-

Kagome woke slowly her head was pounding as she tried to lift herself. Her arms where shaking as she pushed her body to sit up right. Her eyes widen as she looked around. It was dark. Kagome could barely see a foot in front of her, but she could hear the sound of someone moving. She was not alone.

Panic began to fill her as the footsteps began to quicken.

Kagome cried out as she found her body leave the floor, her back hitting something hard. A hand around her neck.

She cried out as the hand around her neck tighten.

"Where have you brought This Sesshomaru, miko!"

Kagome looked into the blood red eyes of Sesshomaru, she tried to speak. Trying to tell him she had no idea what was going on, but she quickly found herself hitting the floor, a light filled the room as a demoness stood there.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who had been thrown against what Kagome could see now was a cave wall.

Sesshomaru growled at her before the demoness spoke.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widen. She followed his gaze as her eyes also widened.

A demoness stood there, her silver hair was pulled into to large ponytails that sat on the back of her head, her golden eyes shined brightly as she turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck where Sesshomaru had grabbed her,.

The demoness tilted her head as she looked over Kagome, she then turned to Sesshomaru.

Kagome followed the demoness as she turned to look at said demon.

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. He stared at the demoness before him.

She raised her hand to stroke the fur pelt that was wrapped around her shoulder. She growled at him, before speaking.

"Harming your future mate is unbecoming, I expected more from my son.."

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	3. CHAPTER THREE: BIRTHDAY SUPRISE

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

THIS STORY IS RATED M, FOR LEMONS/LANGUAGE/ACTION/AND A FEW OTHER THINGS.

**CHAPTER THREE: BIRTHDAY SUPRISE**

ENJOY.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru with glistening wide eyes. Said demon was now staring at what Kagome now believed to be Sesshomaru's mother.

Kiran looked at her son with anger filled eyes. She had worked very hard to get this hex made, and she would not allow his stubbornness to mess it up. She was doing this for him after all.

Kiran slowly walked to the female. Her high ponytails swaying as she walked, the him of her kimono dragging in the dirt of the cave floor.

Kagome watched the demoness with large eyes.

"Come dear, do not stair, it is not lady like." Kiran gently laid her clawed hand out to the female before her. Said girl looked at the hand, then back to Sesshomaru. Kiran smiled down at the nervous girl.

She would be patient with the girl, she obviously had no training, that would change once she returned to the west.

Kiran smiled, her painted black lips spreading smoothly as she spoke.

"I will not harm you miko, my name is Lady Kiran." Kagome took a deep breath before sliding her small hand into the hand of the large demoness. She was quickly pulled to her feet as the demoness looked her over.

Kagome's hand sliding back to her neck as she rubbed the now tender spot where Sesshomaru had grabbed her.

Sesshomaru had stood now, his eyes on his mother as he growled.

What had she planed? Sesshomaru knew that when his mother showed up, something was to happen.

"What have you done, mother?" Sesshomaru's voice was full of anger as he spoke. His fist clenched.

His eyes began to grow red as his mother obviously ignored his question. She was now circling the miko, every now and then running her hand against Kagome's hair, jaw line and hips.

Kagome would move from the demonesses touch, she was nervous. She was now alone, in a small cave with two inu-youkai. One with anger management problems, and the other who had no understanding about personal space.

"Kagome spoke slowly, fear in her voice.

"what.. what is going on?" Kiran looked down into the ice blue eyes of her future daughter in law. She smirked. "Perfect."

kiran's turned to Sesshomaru who stood behind her, she walked up to him. Sesshomaru was about a foot taller then her, but as his mother ran her hand against the armor of her great and mighty son, the demon lord looked to Kagome.

His eyes full of hate as he spoke. Repeating Kagome's question.

Kiran purred as her eyes turn red, an unknown language began to come forth through her lips, almost immediately Sesshomaru's eyes followed as they also turned red, his eyes turning to face his mothers as he growled.

Kagome watched in shock as the two large demons growled and hissed at each other. It was Sesshomaru's mother who submitted, Sesshomaru hissing down at her. She turned to Kagome and smiled.

Kagome was so confused. she looked up as the demoness spoke.

"My dear son, your 1000 years is coming, and it is time to take a mate. As you have proven that you will not do this on your own, the court and I have decided to make the choice for you. Thus the Shikon miko!" Kagome's eyes widened as her name left the demonesses black lips. Sesshomaru turned to her, for a brief second they both had anger written on their faces.

Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes full of anger as he hissed.

"How dare you!, this Sesshomaru would never mate a filthy hum.." he was interrupted by his mothers voice,

"Oh how I know my son, but the miko is far from human." she smirk watching the shocked facing of t her son and the miko. She giggled to her self as she stroked the pelt on her shoulder.

Kagome stepped closer to the wall as Sesshomaru was getting pretty scary now.

"excuse me.." she spoke quietly, the demoness looked to her.

"speak up miko, "

Kiran smiled at the young girl as she spoke.

"what is going on?" Kagome spoke quickly.

"you are very powerful miko, I have chosen you to mate my son. This is a glorious honor. You will give him full blooded pups, which is what we need."

Kagome stood with her mouth wide opened as she took in the woman's words,..'mate Sesshomaru'!

Kagome was about to protest when the lord beside her spoke.

"This Sesshomaru will not touch her filth of a body, I would rather spill my seed on a common whore!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome turned to him as she cocked her eyebrow. "Well excuse me fluffy, but I wouldn't want you disgusting seed anyway!"

Kiran smirked as she watched as Sesshomaru turned to face the miko. For a brief moment shock filled his face, she challenged him..

"You will refer to this Sesshomaru by his title miko, you would do good to shut your filthy lips."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she rolled her eyes at him, mumbling curses as she turned to his mother. Kiran was laughing as she watched them.

But it was time for business.

"my dear son and lovely miko, it is time for us to discuss business."

"there is nothing to discuss mother."Kiran smiled as she spoke.

"i have placed a spell on this cave my son, you will not be able to leave until the miko is marked and pupped." she stared into her son's cold eyes as he hissed.

She smirked as she watched their faces change into shock. Kiran smirked as the growl escaped her sons chest. she spoke.

"You will see Sesshomaru. She is a worthy mate, and in time you will love her, just as I loved your father."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru ran at his mother, a light forming around her, she was gone.

Kagome slid against the wall of the cave as Sesshomaru roared in anger. The sound bouncing off the cave walls as it echoed. Kagome covered her ears as she watched him.

Sesshomaru was now banging his fist against the walls. Energy sparked throwing the demon lord to his back. He growled again. Sitting up he pulled his knee up so he could rest his arm on it.

He turned to the miko, her porcelain face was filled with emotions. As she stared down.

His beast was enraged. How dare his mother do this to him.

Kagome looked up as the demon lord rose to his feet. He pulled the armor from his body, the medal clanking as it hit the cave wall, the sound echoing.

Kagome watched with wide eyes, as he placed his swords down by his feet, he turned to her.

"Miko, let us begin."

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	4. A DEAL MADE

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

THIS STORY IS RATED M!

**Sesshomaru's beast.**

_Sesshomaru's response_

CHAPTER: 4- A DEAL MADE

ENJOY

Kagome's eyes widen as she froze.

"pardon me?" she shuddered,

Sesshomaru tilted his head at her unknown phrase, he ran his hand through his silver locks as he spoke.

"Rise miko, this Sesshomaru wants to finish this as soon as possible.

he was already bored with the situation.

Kagome got very serious as she stood, her finger pointed out to the demon who was closing in on her.

"Now wait a minute buddy, you are not touching me." Kagome would not give in so freely.

Sesshomaru froze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a pink force field appeared around the miko. she crossed her arms to cover her chest as her eyes turned pink, the barrier enclosed her to the cave wall, a smirk formed on her lips as he growled.

The demon lord reaching out to test the shield. His eyes moving up as the female spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, fluffy" she smirked, the red of his eyes filling in as he growled reaching out to the barrier.

Kagome winced as the demon was thrown back against the cave wall. His body slamming in to the ground. She watched him stand, anger filling his face as he looked up.

"Summit!" he yelled, his anger bouncing off the large cavern walls.

Kagome smiled as she sat on the dirt floor. She pulled the bag from her back as she began to rumble through it. The energy from the barrier lighting the cave fully so she could clearly see the demon lord pacing in front of her, his claws dripping with acid as he hissed.

Sesshomaru was furious. this little human is going to pay, he would rip her apart.

Sesshomaru stopped as he watched her pull a small book from the unusual bag.

Kagome looked up as she spoke.

"Go sit down. You look like your about to have a moment."

she stared at him, the demon lord's eyes practically glowing as he ran his hand an inch above the barrier. She smirked.

Watching as he tried to find a way to break the barrier. Kagome watched him.

After a few moments he hissed and walked to the opposite side of the cave.

Kagome looked down to her book as she began to read. She could feel his eyes on her as she pretended to be very interested in the book.

-oOo-

a few hours had past and Kagome could hear her stomach growling, her eyes shifted to the large yellow bag next to her.

A smile spread across her lips as she remember the large amount of food she had brought for the trip with Inuyasha.

She placed her book down and began to rummage through the bag.

She could see Sesshomaru's eyes move to her as she began to pull out a few things.

She licked her lips as she pulled out the rice balls and jerky she had brought.

Taking a large bite she sighed in delight as she took in the taste.

Her eyes fell to the demon across the room.

She felt a bit guilty for not offering him any, she looked down at the cloth in her lap. She had packed enough food for two people for 4 days. She looked up to the angry, still red eyes of the demon.

She took a deep breath as she spoke. "do you want s.." her voice was cut off as Sesshomaru growled.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need anything from you."

his voice left his mouth like venom.

Sesshomaru was so angry. Not only had his mother locked him in a cave with this human, she set unrealistic guide lines to his escape.

Sesshomaru watched as the human ate and continued to read.

He looked down to his burned clawed hand, he had only touched her barrier and his entire body had been shaken.

He had never felt something like that before. When she spoke again he looked up.

"how are we gonna get out of this?" her voice was filled with concern as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru spoke the obvious as he stood.

"There is a barrier around the cave, it seems that my mother had conjured some type of magic to keep this Sesshomaru in."

Kagome stood brushing her hair behind her shoulder as she spoke.

"How do we break it." she asked.

Sesshomaru turned to her as he spoke, no emotion in his voice.

"This Sesshomaru, will have to pup you."

Kagome shook her head.

"Not an option, try again."

Sesshomaru hissed as he rubbed his temples.

A thought occurred to Kagome. She spoke.

"I can try to break it, with my holy power."

Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to laugh, he spoke. "If this Sesshomaru couldn't destroy it, a mere human can not."

Kagome raised her eye brow as she dropped her barrier, this catching the demons attention as she spoke. "Says the demon who got burt by merely touching my barrier." she looked at him and raised her finger to point to him.

"Don't touch me or I will fry you!"

Sesshomaru growled but stayed in his spot as he watched her move to the wall, her hand lifted up as her eyes turned pink and she pushed her power out to the barrier. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the field began to crack. then her scream echoed.

He was almost attempted to catch her as she was thrown to the ground,

Kagome's body convulsed as her power shuddered. The darkness filled in on her, her skin burning, she passed out.

Sesshomaru kneeled down as she lost consciousness

-oOo-

Kagome woke slowly, her head began to pound as she opened her eyes. All she saw was white.

She moved her face against the pillow, the warmth flowing into her, as she tried to remember what had happened. She ran her hand up to her head as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widening as she no longer saw the long sleeves that belong to the kimono she was wearing. She shot up, her eyes immediately looking to the demon lord who sat about 4 feet from her, he was staring at her. His armor laid beside him, his shirt undone. She could see his chiseled chest.

Kagome looked down as she realized she was no longer in said kimono. she laid there in her panties and bra, and a large shirt, she gripped it covering her chest as she blushed red. Sesshomaru tilted his head as she spoke.

"Where are my clothes!?'' she was trying not to look at his chest as he reached his hand up and pointed to the Burt kimono that laid in a pile. Her eyes widened as she looked to him.

"Did you do that Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled as he stood causing the girl to lean back into the warmth that laid behind her, then quickly it was gone as Sesshomaru pulled his pelt from her body.

Kagome squeaked as she was flipped to lay on her stomach before the demon lord. Sesshomaru hissed as she looked up to him from the ground, her cheeks flushed as she pulled her self to sit on her hands and knees. That was the moment his beast decided to speak.

"**Take her**."

His beast had been watching her form as she slept before them, almost nude. Now that she sat in the mating position he could not help but speak out. _Do not say such a thing, she is human._

the beast hissed as he watched the woman before him start to tremble, she was embarrassed as she pulled Sesshomaru's under shirt on, the shirt falling to her knees as he spoke.

"You where on fire miko, this Sesshomaru removed the burning clothes." His voice was cold as he watched her clench the cloth around her tighter, she felt guilty for accusing him.

She looked up and spoke.

"th..thank you"

Her voice was soft as she stood. Sesshomaru looked her over, it was time for them to stop arguing and get serious about their situation.

"Miko we need to speak." he watched her eyes flow to him as she nodded. he was right, if they couldn't break the barrier.. there was only one way out.

She watched him walked to her, he now stood about a foot from her, Sesshomaru towered over her. He was at least 7 feet tall. She took a deep breath as he motioned for her to sit. He sat.

Kagome waited as Sesshomaru lifted his knee as he placed his large hand down onto it. He looked at her, he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru's mother has been after this Sesshomaru to take a mate for over 300 years." Kagome's eyes widened as he spoke.

"There has been no need to do such a thing, until now."

"For some reason unknown to this Sesshomaru, she has chosen you miko. "

Kagome didn't know whether to be insulted or not. She chose to ignore it as he continues.

"If that is the only way to insure our escape, then it is an unfortunate task that I will have to do."

That was it.

"Whoa hold on Sesshomaru, you aren't the only one who is going to be affected by this, I don't wanna be with you either!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke. "That is not what your scent was saying when you saw this Sesshomaru's chest." Kagome blushed as she spoke.

"Don't change the subject! I will suffer just as you will.. but if this is what we have to do..then I guess we don't have a choice.."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he saw her make her decision. He spoke again.

"As my mate you will have to return to the west, you will be taught how to be a lady by this Sesshomaru's mother, and you will have to obey me".

Kagome looked as him as she crossed her arms.

"I will obey you in front of your friends but when it is just you and I you will not tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. **Agree**. There was his beast again.

Sesshomaru nodded knowing that once she was his mate he would do what he wanted.

Kagome nodded as she spoke, her fingers gripping the end of the large shirt.

"I guess we should get started,.. but uh I.. I have never.."

Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness as it filled her, he knew she had not been touched, this would be a first for him. All of his concubines had been trained to satisfy him. He had never been with an untouched female.. or a human. This would be a challenge. He talked to his beast as he watched the woman before him,. We must be gentle with her. His beast growled as he spoke. We will be gentle with our mate.

Sesshomaru stood as he watched her eyes following him.

Sesshomaru pulled the pelt from his shoulder as he placed it at his feet.

Kagome's eyes widened as the long pelt suddenly spread out, it flowed until it was large enough to fit them both, her heart began to flutter as Sesshomaru began to remove his boots. Her heart quickening as the demon looked at her, his eyes hard as his hand reached out as he spoke.

"Come miko..,"

she reached out.

PLEASE REVIEW!

COVER PHOTO BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	5. Chapter 5 : Just have fun

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER 5: just have fun.

**SESSHOMARU'S BEAST**

_SESSHOMARU'S RESPONSE_

Sesshomaru watched as her shaking hand slid into his large one, he gently closed his clawed fingers around hers. Kagome could feel her heart pounding as he pulled her to stand in front of him. She now stood barley a foot from the demon lords chest, she could feel the heat from his body. Sesshomaru leaned down and placed his fore head against her, she jumped a bit at the contact. He spoke.

"Hold still miko, this Sesshomaru must allow his inner self to take of your scent. You must not move. Understand."

Kagome was confused as he spoke. 'his inner self'?

Sesshomaru spoke again.

"i am doing this so it does not kill you." Kagome's eyes widened as he moved from her, he walked slowly around her back, she could feel his aura grow as he growled again, she stood still as he moved her hair from her shoulder, his nose pressing against the crook of her neck. she could feel him taking in her scent.

Kagome shivered as his hot breath rolled onto her shoulder, she felt a deep growl rumple through him.

Sesshomaru took in her scent again, unlike most of the humans, she actually smelt pleasant, she bathed often.

He left her shoulder to face her again, the miko's eyes widened as she took in the large demons red eyes, fear filled Kagome as she backed up. a large clawed hand pulling her against his chest as he spoke, his voice was dark,

"I**will not hurt you**." she trembled as he leaned down. His red eyes staring into her sou, it happened so fast that she hadn't realized what it was that he was doing..

Sesshomaru took her lips gently, everything in him telling him she was going to taste disgusting, that he would want to vomit, but as their lips met, her taste flowed into him. Sesshomaru purred. He had kissed many females before, but the mikos taste was so different,

Kagome felt him pull away from her lips.

She looked up into the demons eyes, the golden orbs returning but the white of his eyes was still red. Kagome was guessing that this was the moment when they were one.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back when her shaking hands touched his chest. She was so nervous. He knew if she did not relax they would not be able to complete this task.

"relax miko." his voice was softer.

Kagome looked down as she took a deep breath, she began to think to herself.

'no, I don't want to do this. This is not how I wanted my life to go, but it is the only thing I can do to be free. And it wont be that bad, he is not that bad looking.. he is a lord, he will take care of me.. Kagome looked up to the waiting demon before. She took a deep breath, 'I should enjoy this."

Sesshomaru's beast growled in happiness as the females lips crashed against his own.

She had attacked him so suddenly that Sesshomaru didn't know how to react, her fingers tightened in his shirt, she was standing on her tiptoes, as her lips moved against his, he growled tightening his arms around her small figure as he returned her kiss.

Kagome, just let it go. There was nothing she could do about this situation. So there was no point in fighting it. She would enjoy the feeling of a mans touch.

Even if it was Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru purred into her lips as he could feel her pushing against him, she had finally relaxed.

He would make the next move.

Kagome felt her body being lowered, she released the white shirt as her fingers graced the pelt below her, Sesshomaru knelt before her, his hands leaving her body as he removed his shirts, Kagome tried not to stair at the large shoulder..broad chest..and markings that trailed his body.

She suddenly felt nervous again as the large demon leaned down. His hands laying beside her shoulder as he lowered his body just above hers, his long silver hair flowing over his shoulder as he leaned down to take her lips again, she must relax.

Sesshomaru knew that he would have to make her comfortable before moving onto the next step of his task, the miko was much smaller then him, she would have to be completely prepared before he could take her.

Kagome gasps as his hand ran up her side to gently grace her chest. The thin fabric of the undershirt she wore, was thin enough so the demon could feel her shudder at his touch.

This was so new to him, every thing he knew to do was rough and feral. But he would have to be gentle and caring. Something the lord had no idea of.

Kagome ran her hands into his hair, her body pushing up against him. The large size difference between them made it difficult for her to touch him, but Sesshomaru did not mind, he liked it in fact.

A mate should be smaller then her alpha.

Kagome gasped again as Sesshomaru left her lips to move to her neck, his hand pulling the shirt she wore away so he could have full access to her flushed skin.

Kagome felt his hand push her shirt away, she was now fully exposed to him, Sesshomaru nipped and licked the spot that he would mark, he pulled away as he looked down at her flushed face.

"we will not move on until this Sesshomaru feels you are ready enough." Kagome turned bright red as his words hit her.

Sesshomaru moved his eyes down to her uncovered body, his interest raising as he took in her flush almost naked body under him.

He tilted his head as he looked at the unusual bindings that covered her chest. The binding was black, it seemed to be made of the same fabric of her under garments. Sesshomaru would not admit it out loud but he liked it. It cupped her breast perfectly. '**taste her**' Sesshomaru growled inwardly to his demon.

'_Not yet, she is not ready_.'

Sesshomaru looked down to the black fabric that covered her sex. It was the same as the one she had thrown at him. This time his allowed his growl to escape. '**TASTE HER**'.

Sesshomaru looked back up to her face, she sat and watched him look her over, then a thought occurred to the demon lord. Sesshomaru leaned down looking at the wound that sat on her cheek. His mate had to be flawless, he would have to heal any wound or scars on her body, he spoke looking at her.

"This Sesshomaru is going to heal your wound, do not move."

he watched as she spoke.

"no..no I can do it watch.."

Sesshomaru sat up abruptly as she moved her hand to her face, he did not want to feel her powers again, he watched as she touched the wound. But nothing happened.

The miko's eyes grew big, a wave of emotions ran through her as she spoke.

"i.. I dint feel my powers."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru leaned down he looked into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "this Sesshomaru does not sense them miko, now hold still."

Kagome was to involved in her thought that she hadn't realized Sesshomaru leaning down to her. An unfamiliar sensation filled her as the demon ran his tongue against her face, her eyes flew to his.

Blush flowed to her cheeks as the demon was now laying over her, his chest pressed against her as he cleaned her wound.

Kagome had to fight the urge to touch him.

When Sesshomaru saw that the wound was healing he moved back down, the miko's eyes following him, his eyes moved to the burn that sat on her chest just above the binding she wore.

Sesshomaru spoke again. "I will now heal the burn on your chest, remain still." Kagome froze. He was going to do that.. to her chest, she watched as he lowered him self again, his large hand gripping her Waist to hold her still. Kagome took a deep breath, the feeling of his hair running against her skin was sending sensations threw out her body.

Kagome bit her lip as he ran his tongue over her chest. She had to fight the urge to rise against him.

Sesshomaru continued to run his tongue against her flesh. He could feel her shiver at his touch.

He continued a bit harder.

Kagome bit her lip harder now trying to hold in the groan as he was now tracing the top of her bra.

Sesshomaru had to fight the influence of his beast. '**kiss her there.','move down**.' Sesshomaru growled trying to silence his beast. The beast only responding with a single phrase.

'**cant you smell her**'.

Sesshomaru stopped as he took in the mikos scent, her arousal flooded his senses.

Kagome moaned out as Sesshomaru took her breast into his hand, he had pulled her bra from her body, the lace ripping from the force,.

Kagome rose against him as he took her breast into his mouth, his fangs gently scratching her skin.

Kagome had never felt such a sensation, sure she had touched herself before but this was different.

It was like he had awaken something in her.

Sesshomaru hissed as her small body pressed against him. He knew it was time to move lower.

Her body was calling to him and he was ready to answer the call.

Kagome looked to him as he moved from above her to kneel in between her legs.

Sesshomaru ran his hand up her thigh, her shivers just egging him on. The demon lord looked to her wide eyes.

She was nervous as his hand glided to the hem of her panties, he would not rip these.

Kagome felt him pull the underwear from her body. She was now completely naked before Sesshomaru.

'**Finally**'...'_Hn_'.

PLEASE REVIEW!

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o!


	6. Chapter 6 : My Mate

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

CHAPTER 6: MY MATE

**SESSHOMARU'S BEAST**

_SESSHOMNARU'S RESPONSE_

Her moans where ringing in his ears.

Sesshomaru purred against her lips, he now laid over her small naked form, she shivered as his claws graced her plumb breast.

Smelling her arousal he new it was time to begin the next step in his task.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss the female below him, his large hand leaving her side as he reached in between her quivering legs, and stroked her core.

Kagome groaned against his lips, her body leaving the pelt below her to press against the hard body of the demon lord above her.

Sesshomaru smirked as he gently moved his thumb to caress the bundle of nerves, his beast roared in pride as the action caused the most lustful noise to leave the females lips.

He continued to touch her, mindful of his claws as he kissed her roughly.

Sesshomaru could feel his own want begin to build as he caused more moans to leave her lips, she was now bucking her hips against him. He beast growled in want as she griped his shoulders, Sesshomaru berried his face in her neck taking her scent in,

his eyes widened as she spoke.

"sessh..Sesshomaru!" she cried his name as he pushed her over the edge.

The miko raised against him, the demon took her lips as he continued to tease her little bundle until she couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome laid on the pelt below her, her body quivering as she came down from the first orgasm a man had given her. She watched as Sesshomaru stood, her heart skipped a beat as she watched him run his hand onto the him of his pants. Her eyes widening as he removed them. She blushed taking in his full naked form.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and let her take in his form, as he had dome to her.

He could see the nervousness in her eyes as she eyed his man hood.

Kagome could feel the tingle building in her stomach as he kneeled before her, his body covering her as he gently kissed his way from her hips up to her breast, taking another chance to lick and nip them, her soft panting hitting him as he moved his way up. Sesshomaru leaned down over her form and spoke gently as he held his wait from her small body.

"it is important for you not to fight me during this mating. Allow me to take you, to mark you. This Sesshomaru will please you many times but for marking you must allow this Sesshomaru to do as he needs."

Kagome looked up at him as he continued to speak.

"this Sesshomaru's inner self will be in control for the marking, He will not harm you, if you summit."

Kagome nodded as she spoke.

"H..how?" Kagome watched as he moved his hand to her face gently pulling her head to the side so her neck was exposed.

"bare your neck. This is submitting." he spoke gently as he could see the fear in her eyes.

He kissed her gently before speaking.

"do not fear this Sesshomaru's inner self."

Kagome nodded as she felt his hand move from her side to her knee. She took a deep breath as he moved.

Sesshomaru moved her legs apart more, his large body kneeling between them. He touched her core once more making sure she was ready. 'hurry up.' Sesshomaru hissed at his beast as he took hold of his hardened manhood.

He positioned himself at her entrance.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt him press against her, her core stretching a bit as he moves slowly.

Sesshomaru had to hold the urged to push into her roughly, he would surely injure her.

He leaned over her form, taking her lips gently as he eased the head of his manhood into her tight body.

Her body shook around him, her small hands gripping his arms as he paused.

The next part would be the worst for her. Sesshomaru had barely gotten the head of his manhood in before her innocent barrier hit him. He kissed her neck as he spoke. His voice becoming darker with every word that left his lips.

"you will feel pain miko, but it will pass. this Sesshomaru is allowing his inner self out now."

Kagome nodded as he moved to face her, the gold in his eyes being covered by the red, his markings darkened and his fangs grew. Kagome shuddered as the demon moved his face to hers, their noses touching as he spoke.

"**my..mate. Forgive me.**"

his voice was dark but gentle as he moved to kiss her, she spoke.

"For wha.. ugh" Kagome arched as her body cringed in pain, she felt his lips press against hers, his body moving into her. She gripped his shoulders so tightly per fingertips where white.

Sesshomaru left her lips as he moved to her neck purring as the demon tried to comfort her pain.

Kagome felt her body pulse around him. He was big, maybe to big.

She looked up with glistening eyes as Sesshomaru lifted his body a bit. Her tightness was new. He had never been with a woman so small. His body pulsed at the pleasure of her own body pulsing and squeezing him as he stretched her.

He paused. The demon lord looking into her eyes. he waited for any sign for him to move on.

After a few moments, Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru leaned down to take her lips as he pulled slowly from her only to push back in. her small gasps filling his ears as he continued that motion.

Kagome arched up as a whole new type of pleasure filled her body. It danced with the pain, but the way it was building she new she would not care about the pain soon.

Sesshomaru kissed her gently, moving down to her neck, Kagome bared her neck to the demon earning a pleasure filled growl from him.

He kissed and nipped her gently, his fangs running against her quivering skin.

His body was hard to control now. He needed to go faster.

"**mate.. I need to..**" Kagome nodded her head, as soon as he had her approval the demon lord sped his thrusts.

Kagome moaned as he moved against her. Every inch of her body tingled in pleasure as he move.

Sesshomaru hissed as her body pulsed around him. She was already cumming.

He growled loudly as her body arched against his. Every nerve in her body pulsing with pleasure. All she could do was cry out in pleasure as he moved harder.

Sesshomaru gripped her body as he pulled her into his lap. Kagome arched against his chest as her body shivered. She looked up into his red eyes as he cupped her face gently. Their lips moving against the others.

She groaned into his lips as his hands left her face to caress her breasts. Kagome began to move her hips up and down as she kissed him.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at the feeling of her movements.

She was panting again as her arousal spiked. He moved her back to her back as he was now moving at in human speeds.

All Kagome could do was cry out in pleasure and Take it.

Sesshomaru hissed as he felt his end slowly approach, he leaned down to kiss her one more time.

"**This Sesshomaru is going to mark you now. It will hurt but the pain will pass.**"

His voice was dark. Kagome could barley make his words out as she was now cumming again.

Sesshomaru continued to move into her until her body stopped shuddering.

Then he flipped her.

Kagome now sat on her hands and knees. she turned her head to face the large red eyed demon.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips as he slid his manhood against her core..

He purred as he pushed into her.

Kagome's body arching back as he pulled her completely against his hips.

Kagome shuddered as her body pulsed. She knew what was coming next.

Sesshomaru quickly began to take her. He moved her hips so quickly Kagome could not keep up.

He knew he would not last long in this position. But it was his favorite.

Sesshomaru Leaned over her body.

The size difference making it easier for him to take her and touch her.

Kagome watched as one large clawed hand was placed on her left. The other cupped her breast as Sesshomaru kissed and nipped her shoulder. Her body was shuddering against his touch.

.Sesshomaru ran his large tongue against the top of her right shoulder. He would wait until she was thriving in pleasure before he marked her.

He did not have to wait long as the little female below him began to shake and shudder, her body trembling as she pulsed around him, Sesshomaru spoke.

"**My mate.**" he growled aloud and bit down.

Kagome cried out as pain flooded her shoulder, her body shaking as his demon aura ran through her, every part of her body shaking in a painful pleasure. She cried his name aloud as he exploded into her, his seed filling her.

Sesshomaru stayed there, his fangs sunk into her shoulder as he continued to thrust his hips. He could hear her whimpers as he released her.

His hand under her to hold her against him as he continued to come. He turned them to where she laid on his chest. Sesshomaru held her to his form as his seed continued to flow into her shivering body.

Kagome felt dizzy like she was going to pass out. She could feel the rumble in his chest begin.

His voice was dark as he spoke.

"**sleep..my mate**." his hand running up her back as she nodded.

It was not long before her breathing evened out. A few moments later Sesshomaru laid her on her side, pulling from her body.

The demon lord leaned over his new mate, and with golden eyes he looked down to the large bite on her shoulder, he purred as his large tongue began to clean the wound, the miko's heart fluttering as the wound healed.

A large crescent moon sat on her pale skin.

Sesshomaru leaned down beside her, his large body leaning down as he placed his face against her lower stomach, taking in a deep breath.

Once conception occurred he would know in 24 hours if she were pupped.

Sesshomaru stood. The demon pulling on his pants before laying down beside her.

"The West rejoices my son."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his mother stood before him. She smiled.

Please review!

Cover photo by the amazing SUGAR0o!


	7. Chapter 7

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome woke to the sound of angry growls. She rubbed her face against the warmth below her.

Her blue eyes fluttered open as she looked around the cave wall.

She could see Sesshomaru's form a few feet away.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she spoke.

"What's going on?" Her voice squeaked as Sesshomaru's mother came into view.

Kiran smiled as she looked past her son to the miko. She watched as the woman pulled Sesshomaru's pelt up against her naked chest. She turned back to her so as she spoke.

"I do not see why you are angry, Sesshomaru. I waited until you had marked her." Kiran spoke

Sesshomaru watched as his mother passed him. She placed a large bag on the floor in front of the miko.

His beast was furious.

"You know full well why I am angry, Mother. You had no right to view the mating." He hissed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the now kneeling demoness. His mother had..watched them!?

Kiran smirked as she shook her head.

"I had every right, Sesshomaru! I had to make sure that you marked her, but it is in the past, my son. Now come and sit!" She growled as she began to unpack the bag.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru with wide eyes. She tightened the pelt in her fingers as he sat beside her.

Kiran slowly looked up as she watched her son place his shirt around the female's body. He pulled it tightly around her small form before pulling her closer to himself. She smiled.

His beast has accepted the female.

Kiran smiled as she spoke.

"I have brought a few things for you. Some food, water, sake, oh, and this!" She spoke excitedly.

Kagome watched the demoness before her pulled out a medium sized black box, tied with a golden ribbon. She placed it in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched with a careful eye as his mother began to speak.

"I have brought you a kimono from my collection. It will be big on you but once you return, Sesshomaru will have many more made for you. This will do for your arrival." She smiled.

Kagome watched the demoness before she nodded. "Th-thank you..Lad-"

"Oh no, my dear! I am no longer the Lady of the West, You are! From now on..call me Mother." Karin interrupted.

"Mother, that is enough." Sesshomaru hissed feeling Kagome's emotions shift.

Kiran nodded as she smiled.

"Fine then. I will leave you to make me some cute little grand-pups!" She smirked.

Kagome's face filled with blush as she watched Kiran disappear.

Kagome sat in silence as she waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

Sesshomaru growled as he stood. Kagome watched him, her hand falling to her lips as she tried to hide a yawn.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes found her blue ones as he spoke.

"Sleep, miko." Kagome nodded as she leaned back down, her body snuggling into the warmth of Sesshomaru's pelt.

Sesshomaru watched as her breathing evened out and she slept again.

He had to pup the miko quickly. He could not take his mother any longer.

-oOo-

Kagome woke as her body was tugged. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's red ones. Her heart began to pound as fear filled her. She stayed still as he leaned down to her, his voice dark as he spoke.

"Your heat has come, mate." He spoke softly but it still sent fear through her.

Kagome blushed as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru must take your body again."

He leaned down, touching her bare skin. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized he had stripped her.

She gripped his shoulders as he began to kiss her harder, his body moving against hers as he prepared her.

Sesshomaru had been resting when her scent hit him. Her body was in the perfect time for her to conceive. He had not had a chance to hold his beast as he went for her.

Now his mate laid under him, her body shuddering as he kissed her.

Kagome gasped as she felt him push her legs apart further, her body instantly moving against his hardened member. Sesshomaru hissed in need as she touched him, her body hot and ready for him.

He moved up to her placing his large hand beside him as he gripped his manhood.

"Sess-Sesshomaru.." her voice was gentle as it touched his ears. He looked down into her flushed face as he brought his lips against her own. He kissed her softly, his hips moving up slowly as he buried his manhood into her small form.

Kagome's grip on his arms tightened as he filled her completely. She moaned against his lips as he began to thrust.

Sesshomaru could feel her shudder with his movements. Her cries of pleasure, pride, knowing that he was pleasing her, filled him. Pride continued to build in him as she began to climax. Her body bucked against his fast moving hips.

"Ple-please!..Harder" she gasped.

Her body was lifted as she now sat in the large demon's lap. She gripped his shoulders as she lifted her body and began to bounce against him.

Sesshomaru gripped her hips, pulling her against him harder and harder as he moved. He could feel his end coming as he watched her, her hair moving as she pulled against him, her breasts bouncing with every moment and her cries of need heightened.

Sesshomaru hissed, his clawed hand gripping her hair as he bit down into her mark. Her scream of pleasure echoed off of the walls as he filled her with his seed.

Sesshomaru leaned her back as he lifted her hips so they stayed connected. Kagome leaned back against the warmth of his pelt, her body shuddering as he continued to gently thrust Into her.

She looked up into his golden eyes as their lips met. He kissed her gently as he held her hips.

After a few moments he pulled from her body and laid beside her. Her breathing finally evened out as she turned to him, her blue eyes finding his golden ones.

Sesshomaru pulled her against him as he purred.

"Rest, miko. We will know soon."

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. She snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest, his large arm pulling her close.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER**

**I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.**

Kagome woke to the feeling that she was being shaken. Her blue eye fluttered as she looked up into Sesshomaru's face. The demon lord was fully dressed in his armor, swords on his side as he spoke.

"Wake, miko. The barrier has been dropped."

He spoke with no emotion as his hand left her shoulder.

He stood as she watched him, her eyes widening as his words sank in. She immediately slid her hand onto her flat stomach. Sesshomaru watched her as her face filled with emotions he had never seen on her face.

"T-that means.." her eyes looked up into his own.

"Hn." he turned, lifting the black box that his mother had left.

She watched him as he pulled the top from the box. He stood, pulling the kimono from its place as he spoke.

"Stand, miko. I shall dress you."

Once again, no emotion left him as she stood.

He made quick work of the 6 layered kimono, tying the obi tightly around her small waist.

He walked around her small form, taking in her now dressed figure.

Kagome blushed as she looked up into his golden eyes, his large hand touching her lips as he spoke.

"Come."

She nodded, following Sesshomaru as he walked swiftly through the now accessible cave entrance, the sun stinging his eyes as the white world came into his view.

Kagome closed the space between them as she saw his mother standing at the end of the cave, a smile on her face as she spoke.

Sesshomaru watched as she bowed low to him.

"Congratulations, my son. The West rejoices this day. Not only have we gained a new Lady, but an heir to the throne as well. Your father would be proud." She looked up to her new daughter as she spoke.

"The West is in an uproar that the Lord of the West has taken a most powerful female to rule by his side. Welcome, my daughter."

Sesshomaru eyed the two headed dragon that stood beside his mother.

"Where is Rin?" his voice hard, Kagome looked up to him as he spoke.

Kiran smiled as she tried to hand the reins to the dragon to her son.

"She is in the West. I had that unpleasant toad take her. She awaits your return, my son.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome as he spoke. She watched him close the space between them, his hand wrapping around her small waist as he spoke.

"We fly."

And with that, they left the ground below them.

Kiran smiled as the female's cry of surprise filled the sky. Her son would have to learn to be gentle with his new mate.

The demoness turned to the two headed dragon as she petted his forehead.

**-oOo-**

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru as the wind passed them. He was flying quickly, his arms wrapped around her as he picked up his pace. Kagome pressed her face into his pelt as the snow began to brush against her skin. She began to shiver.

'**She is cold.**' his demon spoke roughly as he looked down to their mate. Kagome's nose was pink, her eyes closed shut as the snow flew around her. Sesshomaru huffed as the demon spoke. '**Release me. I will warm her.**' Sesshomaru thought for a moment before he quickly landed in the snow, his boots sliding as he stilled. Kagome felt the sudden stop as she looked up to him.

"Move back, miko."

Kagome watched him, confused, but obeyed as she moved back, her arms wrapped around her shivering shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes turning red as he spoke again.

"This Sesshomaru will transform. I will carry you this way so you do not freeze. Submit miko."

His voice was dark as his chest began to glow. Kagome's eyes widened as the orb of light flew into the air, a loud roar filled the sky. She fell to her knees, covering her ears as she looked up. Her eyes widened in fear as the large white youkai stood in his glory.

He looked down stepping forward as he shook the ground around her. She scrambled back as he bared his fangs to her, his growl shaking her. Kagome watched as he continued to clear the space between them. She laid against the snow as his large face came down to her. She shook in fear as he bared his fangs once again.

This was his true form. Completely free with no boundaries, the demon watched her with his large red eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath as he lowered his face over her, his hot breath flowing over her. She looked away, barring her neck as she pulled her kimono down, her mark coming into view. The demon closed his mouth. Now recognizing the little human as his mate, he purred. Kagome's eyes widened as his voice filled her.

"**My mate, my precious, my love, please do not fear me.**" his voice echoed in her mind. She looked up as the large dog demon laid down, his large body shaking the earth as he moved. She looked up as she sat up.

Sesshomaru had not warned her that, in his true form, he was mentally completely different.

The youkai tilted his head as he watched his mate stand slowly, her blue eyes glistening as she took in his true form.

"Se-Sesshomaru...is th-that you?" she shuddered as she stepped closer to the large demon.

The youkai purred again as he spoke in her mind, warmth filling her at his words.

"**Yes, my love. It is I.**" he leaned down to move his face close to hers. She lifted her shaking hand up to touch him. Sesshomaru purred as he watched her shaking hand reach out. He moved slowly as he pushed against her small hand, his warmth filling her as she ran her hand against the soft white fur.

A smile spread across her lips as he purred deeply She moved her hand against his face, his large red eyes following her as she ran her small hand against the large purple markings that graced his face. He spoke again.

"**My mate, as much as I enjoy your touch, we must go.**" he watched her turn to face him.

Kagome nodded as she stood still.

"**You will ride on my back.**" he watched as her eyes widened. Sesshomaru moved lower to the ground to give her access to his large back. He moved his tail to wrap around her small figure as he lifted her to sit on his back.

Kagome was shocked as he lifted her. She gripped the fur on his back as his tail left her body.

She could hear the rumble start in his chest again.

"**Hold on tightly mate.**" Kagome held tightly as the large demon below her stood slowly. She held tightly as he began to race through the trees. She leaned down closer, his fur rubbing against her face as his warmth filled her as he ran faster.

"What will happen when we get to your home, Sesshomaru?" her voice was soft but he had heard her.

"**OUR home, mate.**" he corrected. "**When we arrive, it will be nighttime. I will return to my humanoid form, and I shall make sure you are fed and comfortable. As your alpha, that is my job.**"

Kagome nodded as she ran her fingers against his back. She smiled as he purred, rumbling her body.

"When you are in humanoid form you seem..d-diffrent." she said shyly.

Sesshomaru did not respond right away.

"**When I am in my humanoid form, I have boundaries, keeping my true nature locked away. Thus, I make decisions based off of logic and not my instinct.**"

Kagome nodded as he slowed his pace down. He turned to face her, his one red eye staring into her soul as he spoke into her mind.

"**When I am in my true form, the feelings that I express to you, my mate, are how I really feel. They might not be expressed properly in my humanoid form. Forgive me, as it will take time for me to fully embrace my feeling in such a way that I would show them in my humanoid form. In time, I will openly express them as I do now. When I am in my humanoid form, I may release my true self a little bit. When this happens, you will notice a change in my eye color. Eventually, I will be able to control myself in a better manner and will no longer need to suppress my true nature.**"

Kagome nodded as he began to run again. The rest of the journey was in silence.

Though Kagome had much running through her mind.

So the Sesshomaru she knew, the one she had spent the three days with would not show great affection to her but his demon would.

She took a deep breath as she looked out over the mountains. The sun was beginning to set.

She could feel her nervousness building as Sesshomaru began to slow, her eyes widening as the massive castle came into her view.

"Is this your home?" she asked.

"**No. This is OUR home.**" he purred. "**Where our pup will be born**."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

I do apologize for the late updates. I am just getting over the flue. I'm back to good health now, so the chapters should start rolling in now.

Enjoy!

Kagome purred as the warm water flowed over her cold skin.

Upon arriving at the large castle, Sesshomaru had sent her straight to the hot spring to bathe and warm up.

Kagome did not object one bit as she leaned back against the stone wall of the large spring, her eyes wandering the large room.

The spring was surrounded with beautiful flowers and many many shelves that were packed with different lotions, oils and soaps.

Kagome's eyes flowed to the two massive stone doors on the opposite side. Upon entering the spring, they came to a large wooden door that was locked, so she was curious to see where those doors led to.

Kagome turned her head as footsteps were heard. Her eyes fell upon the large demoness as she entered.

The woman had introduced herself as Liran. She was, apparently, Kagome's personal servant and protector, when Sesshomaru was not around.

Liran was a tall curvy woman. She had large pink eyes, her hair was green, and she had it pulled into a tight bun. The demoness never made eye contact with Kagome.

Kagome looked up as the woman spoke.

"Milady, your meal has arrived from the kitchen. Are you ready to eat?" Liran spoke softly.

Kagome nodded as she watched the demoness gather a large towel as she moved to the end of the springs.

Kagome shyly walked out of the spring, as the large towel was wrapped around her shoulders.

Liran made quick work of drying Kagome. Ignoring her Lady's shyness, she let the towel drop to the stone floor, lifting the sleeping dress. Kagome stood still as the sleeping dress was placed over her shoulders, the material thick. It WAS winter after all.

Liran tied the dress gently before motioning for her Lady to sit on the only chair in the room.

Kagome watched the large stone doors as Liran ran the brush through Kagome's hair.

Liran smiled as she ran the brush one last time through her new Lady's hair. Placing the brush behind her, she spoke.

"My lady, please follow me to your room. Your dinner awaits you."

Kagome stood as she watched Liran walk.

Her heart pounded as she watched the demoness began to walk to the large stone doors.

Liran lifted her hand and knocked twice on the large door. Kagome watched as she nodded, turning to her.

Liran opened the door for her Lady and motion for her to walk in.

"Enjoy your night, milady. Your humble servant will await your command."

Kagome nodded nervously as she stepped into the room, the large door closing behind her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around the large room. There was a large fire place that was dimly lit, a large bed that sat in the middle of the room. Her eyes scanned the many dressers and large desk in the corner of the room, her heart pounding as she turned to the large pillows placed around a small table. Her eyes found his almost instantly as Sesshomaru stared back at her.

Kagome blushed as she took in his figure. It was obvious that he had bathed, his hair sprawled behind him. He wore a sleeping shirt. It was unbuttoned, his massive chest open to her view. Kagome swallowed as he lifted his clawed hand, and motioned for her to join him.

Kagome had not noticed the large amount of food that was sprawled out over the table.

She sat slowly on her legs, pulling the hem of her night dress down, as it did not touch her knees when she stood.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating quickly, her eyes on him as she fumbled with the hem of her dress.

His golden eyes scanned her face as he took a sip of his sake.

"You are warm enough now, miko?" his voice was emotionless as he spoke, placing the cup down.

He watched her nod gently as she looked down to the food. He spoke again.

"Eat." this was a command.

Kagome nodded as she lifted a small bowl and a pair of ivory chopsticks and began to fill her small bowl. After picking a few things, she settled back down and slowly began to eat.

Sesshomaru watched her gently lift the food to her mouth. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to tell her.

But he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

His true self had said things that he was not prepared to talk about.

He looked away to the large bed.

His servants had laid the traditional bedding down. His bed had been covered in white and red flower pedals.

They must have assumed that he would be mating her this night, but now that she had been bathed, the news that she already bared his mark would flow through his large home.

Sesshomaru looked back to the small human woman as she spoke.

"Your home is beautiful. I've never seen a castle like this before." her voice was shy as she looked up to his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded as he lifted his bowl of raw meat.

"Hn. You will never see one as great as this one." he boasted.

Kagome smiled as she placed her bowl down, her eyes scanning the table again. She looked up not finding what she was searching for.

"Is there some water or tea I can drink?" she spoke a bit more confident.

Sesshomaru nodded as he turned his head to the end of the table, motioning to the large covered plate.

"There miko."

Kagome followed his gaze as she lifted the top revealing the small tea pot. She smiled, pouring herself a cup before quickly drinking its contents.

"Mmmm, this is delicious." She smiled, looking up to Sesshomaru as she spoke. His eyes were hard as he stared back.

Kagome looked away quickly as she continued to eat the contents in her bowl. Sesshomaru stood from the small table as he walked to the large desk in the corner of the room, Kagome's eyes following his own as she watched him sit.

She turned back to the table as he placed her bowl down before speaking again.

"Did my backpack make it here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked away from his desk, his large hand lifting to point at the white hand carved wardrobe.

Kagome nodded as she stood.

The demon lord, not able to help himself, watched the woman before him walk, her long hair brushing against her back as she moved. He could feel his body reacting to the sight of her sleeping dress move against her legs as it threatened to ride up.

'Damn it.' he thought to himself.

Four days ago, he had not cared for this..human. Now, it was like she was all he could think of.

It had to have been their mating mark. It created feelings that could not be explained.

No...it was not just that. It was something more.

The large demon shifted his position as his sleeping pants now were a little to tight, his eyes glued to the female as she turned to him.

Kagome blushed as a heated sensation hit her, her eyes turning to the now standing demon. Her blush darkened as she took in his very aroused state.

She let the bag fall from her hands as he charged her.

His large hands slid up her pale legs as he lifted her. Kagome gasped as his heat filled her, every inch of her body shuddering in need as she felt her back hit the bed.

What was happening to her?

Kagome looked up into the red eyes of Sesshomaru.

Her body shuddered as his large hands moved up her thighs, the night dress moving up her body as he hovered over her.

"Wh-what is going on?" she groaned as another wave of want filled her.

Sesshomaru ripped the dress from her body as he leaned down, his voice dark as he spoke in between his assault on her neck and lips.

"**This Sesshomaru needs you**." he growled as her small body lifted against his own.

No, he did not love her but at this moment, her body, her touch was all he craved.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru began to grind himself into her core. Her body was shaking and she couldn't contain the cries of pleasure. It was as if she where on the brink of climaxing but she couldn't reach the end, just constant pleasure.

Sesshomaru's large hand cupped her small breast as his long tongue found its way around one of her perked nipples. The cry and rise of her body as he tasted her breast was enough for him to know she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

His red eyes flowing up as she spoke.

"P-please Sessh-homa-ru..I-I need.." her pleas falling on his sensitive ears as he pulled from her body.

Even without his touch, her body writhed in pleasure. He watched with glowing red eyes as her small hands slid against her chest as she now copied the motions that he had done.

The demon lord rid himself of the to tight sleeping pants as he gripped Kagome's ankle dragging her to the end of the bed.

Kagome cried out as heat rolled onto her legs. Her lust filled eyes looked up as Sesshomaru gripped her hips tightly, the demon lord plunging into her small body. He threw his head back as a growl left his lips intertwining with her cry of pleasure.

Kagome knew he was not going to be gentle as he had before.

She could feel it in the way that he grabbed and bit her, but she didn't care.

Sesshomaru began to push into her body roughly, the sound of Kagome's cries and Sesshomaru's hisses and growls echoed in the room.

He was an animal taking a mate, his body moving with an animalistic touch as he gripped her hips, moving her against him.

Kagome arched her back as her end finally hit as she exploded against him in a scream of pleasure as his name left her lips. Sesshomaru hissed as her body pulsed around him, his end coming quickly as he threw his head back again, howling his conquest as he filled her with his seed.

Kagome breathed heavily as her legs shaked. Sesshomaru pulled from her body slowly as he leaned down, his red eyes finding her half open blue ones, his lips taking her own as he kissed her. Kagome kissed him back gently before she felt him lift her, her body being placed against the large pillows of his bed. She looked up as his golden eyes returned.

Sesshomaru looked down at the flushed female below him. Kagome was still breathing heavily as she watched him.

Sesshomaru pulled from her body as he stood.

Kagome slowly lifted herself up as she watched him redress and turn to leave the room, her eyes widening.

"Sesshomaru..." her voice was low.

He stopped and looked at her, anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"I do not know what you have done to this Sesshomaru to make me want you this way, miko, but THAT will never happen again."

His voice was hard as he slammed the door behind him.

Kagome watched in shock as she tried to understand what had just happened.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


	10. Chapter 10

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

I do apologize for the late updates. I am just getting over the flue. I'm back to good health now, so the chapters should start rolling in now.

Enjoy!

Kagome laid awake in the large bed throughout the night. She waited for Sesshomaru to return but he never did.

Eventually, the day's events caught up with her and the raven haired woman fell asleep.

It was not until the next morning that a soft knock woke her.

Kagome slowly sat up from the oversized bed, her eyes flowing to the door as it was slowly opened.

The familiar face of her head servant came in, the demoness held her head low as she spoke.

"Forgive me, milady, but my master has demanded that your belongings be placed into your new room." The demoness did not dare look into her Lady's face, for she knew what a dishonor this was for her new Lady.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the open door. Had she just heard correctly?

He was throwing her out? Kagome looked down to the silk sheet in her hand as she began to think.

She had done nothing wrong!

Liran's eyes widened as her Lady pushed passed her into the large hallway. The servant's eyes widening as she took in her Lady's appearance.

Kagome was on a mission. She quickly tied the sheer night robe around her naked body as she went in search of that stupid man. She was not going to be cast aside like unwanted newspaper. No! Not again! One Taisho had done that to her already and she would be damned if the elder Taisho did it too!

Sesshomaru would have to look her directly in the eyes and tell her why he was making her leave.

It was not long before she felt his aura, Liran running behind her as she gripped the door handle of the large oak door and threw it open.

Sesshomaru looked up as the door to his office was thrown open. He stood as the small figure of his new mate stood there, her hair flowing down her shoulders as she stared at him, anger in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, not caring about the demoness that now followed Kagome into his personal office.

Kagome broke her gaze with Sesshomaru as she turned to the wide eyed Jakin.

"Leave." Her voice was hard as she stared at him.

Jakin turned to his Lord before he quickly ran from the room.

Sesshomaru was furious. Who did this woman think she was!?

Kagome released the doorknob as she began to speak.

"What have I done wrong to be cast away!?" she now stepped forward as she spoke.

Sesshomaru moved from behind his desk to stand before the small human. He was angry. She dared to yell at him!?

Kagome did not flinch as he now stood close enough to touch her.

"You will be returned to your room, and I will deal with your behavior later."

Sesshomaru began to pass her up as she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"No! You WILL tell me why!" her voice was now a demand.

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes as a growl left him.

She did not flinch as he pulled his sleeve from her small hand.

Sesshomaru turned to face her now.

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes become red with anger as he spoke.

"You will obey me human, or I will punish you personally."

his voice was a growl now as he spoke.

"My name is Kagome! I am not some slave you can bully and punish, Sesshomaru! I am your wife, and you will answer my quest.."

Kagome's eyes widened as she found herself thrown back, her body hitting the floor as she looked up.

The sensation on her face told her that he had slapped her.

Kagome looked up with shocked eyes to Sesshomaru, his hand held up as he watched her.

Kagome lifted her hand to the place where he had struck her.

Sesshomaru looked down as Liran threw herself in front of Kagome, the demoness bowing low as she began to speak.

"Please, milord! She is with child!" she cried out.

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's face, the large mark of his strike very present on her skin. Sesshomaru looked down to her lips, the cut where his claw had sliced through her pink lips, now leaving a crimson drip down her chin.

Why had he struck her so hard? He didn't mean to.

Sesshomaru could feel his beast fighting him for power, his demon angry that his mate was injured.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a brief second and locked his demon away.

Sesshomaru looked into the now glistening eyes of his mate as she stood.

Sesshomaru looked down at the servant who still bowed in front of Kagome.

"Leave us!"

Liran looked up as she stood.

She knew better than to disobey her Lord. She just prayed that he show mercy to her Lady.

Liran quickly left the room, leaving the door open in case he was not so merciful. She would protect her Lady even if it meant her own life must be taken.

That was what Liran was trained for.

Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome, his eyes looking her over once again.

Kagome looked up as she spoke.

"Why are you making me leave our room? What have I done wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked away from her. She had done nothing wrong.

Kagome watched as he looked to her, his face softened as he spoke.

"Nothing. You have done nothing." Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshomaru turned to face her completely.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you in the privacy of our room."

Kagome watched as he held his hand out to her.

He watched as she eyed him, slowly passing him as she left his office.

Sesshomaru watched as she walked into the hallway and towards their room.

Sesshomaru looked down to his hand, his eyes falling to the red blood stain on his pale skin.

'**What have you done**!?' His beast roared.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


	11. Chapter 11

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA ROSEKURAMA4EVER

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Kagome walked quickly into the large room, her hands tightening on the small sleeping dress she wore. Her eyes scanned the entrance of the room as she waited for Sesshomaru to enter. She was done just accepting that this was her life. If she was going to be forced to live this way, she was going to be happy, damn it, and Sesshomaru would have to learn that she was not going to take his bullying and mistreatment. She needed to break the separation between his true self and the 'Logic barrier.' There was only one way to achieve that, and she needed answers.

Her blue eyes shot up as his large figure entered the room, his golden eyes on her as he closed the large stone doors. He stood there staring at her, she stared back. They were alone.

"I want to talk to him." she spoke. Her voice was hard and full of demand.

Sesshomaru watched her, knowing what she was asking. He also knew that to allow that beast out could mean he would be stuck in a mental cage. That was not an option.

"No." he growled.

Kagome stepped forward, her eyes hard as she spoke again. "I wasn't asking." she hissed.

Sesshomaru could feel the anger in himself. How dare she? "'I will not allow th-" he paused as a hot feeling began in his chest. It began to grow as he realized what was happening, his eyes found hers.

Kagome took a step back as his eyes began to darken, the markings on his face began to deepen in their color. Another step back.

Sesshomaru hissed in anger, his body betraying him as his beast pulled him in, he closed his eyes and let it happen. He knew that, in the long run, he was no match for the beast. If it really wanted out, it would force its way out.

Kagome could feel the tingle begin in her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood as Sesshomaru's eyes opened, nothing but red dark eyes stared back at her.

She almost began to shiver as she watched him look at her, his fangs peeking under his pale lips as he watched her. Then he spoke.

"**W****hat has he done****?**" It wasn't a question, more of a statement. His voice was dark, nothing like the first time she heard him. She could hear another darker voice overlapping his own. Every word made her nervous as he waited for her to answer him. The anger overfilling him as he stared at the cut on her lip.

"I-I need to break the barrier. I can't seem to get through to him. One moment, we are in bed and everything is fine..then the next, it's like I have betrayed him!"

Sesshomaru could hear the confusion in her voice as she spoke. "**This is not an easy task****,****my mate. It can take years to break the barrier if not done correctly.**"

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide as she sat on the edge of their large bed. 'Years!?'

Sesshomaru walked to her, his large hand cupping her face as he looked into her eyes. "**It is not impossible and the reward is so great**." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru leaned down, his face inches from her own as he spoke. "**He will never strike you again, my love**." his voice was soft as he leaned in and their lips met gently.

Kagome melted into his touch. There was a feeling she would get when HE touched her. It was nothing like the feeling she would get when the cold Sesshomaru kissed her.

She could feel him leaning her back and she allowed it, her back gently hitting the soft bed as he leaned over her. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt his lips leave hers. Sesshomaru stared down at her as he spoke.

"**You have to love him. You have to love me. We are one. The barrier is what makes us different.** **He feels my feelings, he feels my need for you. They are his feelings as well, but he doesn't now how to embrace them. You, my love, need to teach him.**" Kagome stared up into Sesshomaru's bleeding eyes as he spoke

. She had to get him to relax, to accept their fate. She had to love him, really really love him. 'This is impossible.' she thought. Sesshomaru stood from the bed as he spoke.

**"I am always here. You are never in danger, my love**." Kagome nodded as she watched the red in his eyes fade. She looked away for a moment as the golden eyes returned.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes for a few moments before finding her. There she was, sitting on their bed, her leg dangling from the mattress, her eyes on him. Kagome had an idea. "

Sesshomaru.." her voice was small, but he had heard her.

"Hn?" he watched her.

"Let's go somewhere. Somewhere where it's just us. No guards, no servants. Just us." Sesshomaru watched her for a moment.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have time for th-"

"Please, we need this.." she interrupted. She was now standing, her eyes on him, his on hers as he listened. "We need to be alone, away from all of this. We need to.." she looked away for a moment.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment while he watched her. "

There is an inn an hour north of here that caters to higher end lords. This Sesshomaru can take you there for a while, if this is what you want." Sesshomaru looked up to her as she nodded.

Kagome watched him as he turned from her. "

I will send your servant in to pack. We will leave tomorrow morning so preparations can be made."

"Thank you." her voice was soft as it hit him. Kagome watched as he turned, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hn." and with that he left the room.

Kagome sat back on the bed.

"Well, here we go.." she spoke to herself.

THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS STORY IS BY THE AMAZING SUGAR0o.


End file.
